Ben and Gwen go to Disneyland
by doc boy
Summary: In this fic Ben and Gwen go to Disneyland on the day of Christmas Eve. How will this day end? read to find out...  please review...   thank you...  Merry Christmas everyone...


Ben and Gwen go to Disneyland

The Christmas season is coming up and Ben and Gwen's parents are going to treat Ben and Gwen by taking them to Disneyworld on Christmas Eve.

"We're going to Disneyland? Cool!" said Ben to his parents after they gave him the news.

"But please note Ben that Gwen will be coming on the trip as well. So you might want to keep that in mind."

"Gwen is coming too? Aw man… I don't want to go to Disneyland with her. She's gonna ruin all the fun…"

"Now come on Ben don't say that." Said his mother known as Sandra

"Why don't you give her a chance? I'm sure that if you behave you two could get along just fine…"

"Okay…" said Ben reluctantly.

"Besides you will have the whole day for yourselves and it will be only the two of you since me and your Mom are going to a different part of Disneyland known as Epcut. You two will be going to the magic kingdom. You could ride all the Disney movie rides there.

"Can you also ride the Magic carpet from the movie Aladdin?"

"I assume so"

"Cool!" replied Ben.

"Yeah it's cool alright…" said Ben's father and smiled…

The next day…

It was the morning day of Christmas Eve and Ben and Gwen were about to start their adventures at the Magic kingdom.

"So where do you want to go first Gwen?"

"I don't know. How about the 'wall E' ride? I heard it's really fun; or perhaps the 'it's a small world after all' ride. That sounds nice too."

"Oh no. not it's a small world after all. I hate that ride. I heard that many people hate it as well…"

"Oh come on Ben… if you go with me on the ride I will go with you on any other ride… please?..." she asked trying to look and sound as cute as she could. Even though Ben tended to dislike his cousin he just couldn't bear to watch her with those puppy dog eyes so he gave in…

"Alright…" he finally said.

"Yay! Thanks Ben" said Gwen as she kissed him on the cheek and ran to get in line as Ben put his hand on his cheek where she kissed him as his face was slightly red…

"_She kissed me…_" he whispered to himself and thought he has to return the favor. He was beginning to develop feeling for his cousin and apparently she was too.

While on the ride…

Ben and Gwen were sitting on the boat in the ride as the music played and the puppets danced… (Please note that I haven't been to Disneyland in a very long time. Twelve years I think. I was there last when I was six years old. So I apologize if it seems kin of inaccurate)

Gwen seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit and was smiling while looking around the ride. Ben on the other hand wasn't enjoying himself that much. But if Gwen was happy, so was he… at a certain point, Gwen leaned her had on his shoulder which made him blush hard. Now was his chance on returning the favor. While she was leaning her head on his shoulder he kissed her cheek. And she asked:

"What was that for?"

And he replied

"What? A cousin can't kiss his cousin on the cheek every once in a while? Besides I had to return the favor for the kiss you give me earlier" he smiled and Gwen smiled too

"You are such a doofus."

"Not as much as you are Gwen…" he replied and they both laughed as Gwen got back to sitting down normally and held Ben's hand while it was resting on the boat bench so no one else could see it…

After the ride ended…

"So where do you want to go now Ben?" asked Gwen.

"I don't you know, where do you want to go?"

"I thought you wanted to decide. It was part of our deal…"

"Yeah, but maybe I'll give you another chance. We'll see what we can find…"

Gwen frowned and said:

"Ben, are you feeling alright? You're acting a little strange today…"

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm just trying to be a gentleman for once…"

Gwen just shrugged and said

"Okay. If you say so…"

"So do you have any ideas?" Ben asked

"I have an idea. What do you say we go to Mickey and Miny mouse's house? We could get their autographs…"

"Sounds nice, let's do it" said Ben.

"But what do you say we go get something to drink first? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Okay. Race you to that small cafeteria..." said Gwen and she started to run.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Ben as he ran after her but unfortunately, she won.

"Ha! Got here first Ben"

"Yeah I know…" said Ben.

"So what do you want to drink?" he asked her

"I think I'll have water."

"Yeah I think I'll have water too for once."

"Okay then" said Gwen and reached for her pocket for some small change.

"No its okay Gwen, I'll pay for it…"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Ben? You're behaving strangely and in a way that is not like you…" said Gwen with concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Like I told you, I'm just trying to be a gentleman…"

"Okay… if you say so…" said Gwen as Ben bought two bottles of water and gave one to Gwen and she thanked him as they started to drink.

Gwen was drinking slightly slower than Ben has drunk about half the bottle. (It has a half a Liter bottle) but Ben drank the whole thing almost at once. When he was finished he sighed loudly and began to regain air into lungs.

"Feel better?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah… thanks…" said Ben.

"You're welcome. Now what do you say we go to Mickey and Miny mouse's house" Gwen said as Ben nodded.

Once there Ben and Gwen finally got an autograph of the two most famous characters of the world of Disney.

"I can't believe this!" said Gwen with excitement.

"I actually got their autograph… isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it sure is Gwen… it sure is…" replied Ben and said

"Come on let's find out what else we can do and Gwen followed him…

That evening…

The night firework show was about to start and Ben and Gwen were standing among other people waiting for the firework show to start. And then it happened. They began to shoot into the sky and explode in beautiful colors…

Ben and Gwen were sitting beneath an archway and didn't notice there was a Milestone above them…

"It's beautiful…" said Gwen as Ben replied

"Not as beautiful as you are Gwen…" and she looked at him as they both smiled and then noticed the Milestone above them. It was perfect. Their faces began to inch closer and closer to each other until their lips met. Their faces began to heat up and go red, their heart beat accelerated, their palms started to sweat and they felt and warm, fuzzy and happy feeling inside, as if their biggest dream has come true… and it really has… once their faces detached Gwen said

"I love Ben. You know that? I really love you. And I mean more than just a cousin. I only now realize it…"

"I feel the same way about you Gwen. Only infinity times as much.." and smiled as they leaned to kiss each other again and once done Ben embraced her into a hug and had his arm around her shoulder and as two fireworks appeared at the same time and looked like a Christmas tree and the other one looked like a heart. It now started to snow…

"You know I love you, right Gwen?"

"Not as much as I love you Ben… not as much as I love you…" they both smiled as the last remark as they kissed each other on the lips again and got back to hugging each other the way they did before and sat down on a bench behind them while still hugging each other. At a certain point Gwen put her head on Ben's shoulder and he put his head on her shoulder and eventually fell asleep as the fireworks continued to explode in the sky and as the snow continued fall… they looked very cute like that while hugging each other… they were both having the same dream… they were a couple, their parents approve their relationship, they were now grown up and engaged and eventually got married. Gwen would eventually give birth to a baby girl named Lily. Little did they know that every detail of the dream would come true…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

Merry Christmas everyone…=)


End file.
